


Tease

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak invades Bashir's spy holoprogram again after the episode "Our Man Bashir".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Garak heard the flat, rhythmic beeping as he neared the correct corridor. He  
smiled to himself as he saw the tuxedo-clad man chained to the long steel  
beam.

Bashir turned as he entered. The young man's face twisted in a resigned  
smile. "Garak."

"There you are, Doctor! The lava again, is it?"

"What have you done with Honey Bare?"

"Nothing. I simply deleted her from the program."

Garak came to stand in front of the younger man. He smiled blandly to mask  
his scrutiny. Julian had obviously been anticipating the Professor's arrival  
with no little pleasure: the golden face was flushed and there were certain  
telltale signs of arousal that had not been evident last time...

Julian gazed warily at him. His smile turned lecherous. "I see you enjoy  
being handcuffed, my dear boy. Perhaps it's just as well that I deleted the  
key in her pocket along with her..."

Julian's eyes widened. The younger man stared at him with huge amber eyes,  
trembling noticibly. "Garak...?"

Garak examined the way he was cuffed to the beam. The cuffs did not attach  
him, simply held his wrists together on the other side of the beam. Good.  
"You will kneel," he told Julian in a tone that forbade all argument.

His eyes glued to Garak's, Julian took a step back so his feet were behind  
the bottom of the beam. Leaning heavily on the cold red steel, he slid down  
very slowly.

Something in his eyes changed on the way. He was no longer afraid. He took  
his time, letting Garak savour the submission, the trust... Garak stopped  
himself from shivering just in time. He looked down at the young human.

"What do you want?"

Julian swallowed, then licked his lips. "I want to suck you."

Garak waited. Julian's eyes implored him. "Will you let me suck you, Elim?  
Please...?"

Garak smiled. He toyed with the idea of waiting for Julian to call him  
'master', but decided against it. The faintly amused light at the back of  
Julian's pleading eyes told him that particular submission would _not_ be  
forthcoming.

He unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers of his own tuxedo, releasing his  
erection. He stayed out of range and watched as Julian's head tipped  
forward, reaching...

A long moment of enjoying the tilt of the long, slender human neck, and he  
finally relented, stepping close to Julian. Julian smiled up at him. "You  
may have me, my dear," Garak murmured.

With a soft moan, Julian took him. The oddly cool human mouth enveloped him,  
and he gasped as the jolts of pleasure followed. Julian's agile tongue  
traced the patterns of scale. The soft voice cried out for him, and hard  
teeth scraped at the protective ridge as that maddening tongue dipped inside  
and tickled the sensitive glans it covered. He held himself back for as long  
as he could, but too soon he grasped Julian's dark curls, steadied his head,  
and began to thrust into his mouth.

Julian relaxed and opened his throat, closing his eyes. He still moaned  
quietly, Garak felt it more than heard it as his cock entered Julian's  
throat again and again, until he gave a strangled cry of his own and came in  
Julian's mouth.

Shakily, he withdrew, and gazed down into Julian's smiling face.

Julian looked over at the beeping console. "Computer, end program."

They were suddenly in the grid room. Julian held out a hand.

Garak helped him up, then straightened his own clothing. "Meet me in my shop  
in an hour. We have some things to discuss."

Julian nodded.

As he left, Garak could not supress a genuine smile.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
